


Love Never Dies

by missromancedrivenxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missromancedrivenxx/pseuds/missromancedrivenxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Felicity catches Oliver eating mint chocolate ice cream without her (gasp!)</p><p>A prompt by solicity97. Thanks so much:) I rewatched 3x07 and this idea popped into my head.</p><p>This was posted a while back on fanfiction.net but I didn't realise that the fanfiction had not been uploaded on here. So I decided to resolve that.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

xxxx

Dinner with Diggle and Lyla had made Oliver think about what was most important in his life. After seeing Felicity kiss Palmer, he knew he had to do something before he lost her. He saw the look of love on both Lyla and Diggle’s faces as they ate and talked about ARGUS and it plans. All he could think of was that he had to go and see Felicity and tell her how he felt and that he wanted what his best friend had: a family, with the woman he loved.  
He got up out of his chair and said, ‘Excuse me guys. There is something important that I have to do.’  
‘Is everything OK?’ asked Diggle.  
Oliver wanted to tell him that he was about to let Felicity know how he felt but something told him that this was Diggle’s plan all along. ‘Yes, I just need to sort something out. I’ll see you later.’ He gave Lyla a hug and thanked her for the food and hospitality and then shook Diggle’s hand and said, ‘Thanks man’  
‘No worries and good luck’ Diggle replied with a smile and wink. He had brought Oliver to his place so that he could show his best friend that he could also have the life that he himself was living. To be honest, Diggle knew what it felt to not allow himself to love the woman who loved him. He had spent so much time trying to track down and kill Deadshot that he felt that would have ‘time’ for a relationship with Lyla. He was so glad that he had allowed himself to love her as a beautiful baby girl had been the product of their love. All he wanted to do now was to show Oliver that he could have the same. With that thought, he heard the front door close as he knew that Oliver was about to make the best decision of his life. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that he wouldn’t have to see, hopefully as long Oliver didn’t screw tonight up, his two best friends dance around their feelings and be together.  
Xxxx  
Oliver had left Diggle’s apartment and went down to his car. He unlocked it and sat inside contemplating about the decision that he had made and the actions he was about to take. He was about to tell Felicity how he felt and hoped that she hadn’t give up on him. Oliver couldn’t bear to live his life knowing that she was in another man’s arms.  
With that thought in mind, he started the engine and went to Felicity’s flat.  
Xxxx  
Felicity unlocked the door to her flat and slouched on her couch thinking about what she had done. SHE HAD KISSED RAY PALMER! That was it, right there. No going back now. She had felt guilty because she had just kissed a man that she knew she didn’t love. For whatever reason, she felt like she should call Oliver and apologise but her conscience was telling her something else:  
Think of all the times that you’ve seen him with other women. Not once did he apologise about hurting your feelings. Oh and that ‘because of the life that I lead’ speech that he gave after sleeping with that leggy model Isabel. You girl, should give up and be with a guy that appreciates you for what you do and who you are. Yes, don’t feel guilty about moving on with Ray Palmer’  
‘But I am not really moving from Oliver if I wasn’t even in a relationship will him’, she said out loud unknowingly.  
Tears had begun to form in her eyes. Why couldn’t Oliver see how she felt and be with her? All she wanted was for the man whom she loved, to love her back. But she knew that while he was this crusade, for however long that may be, he would never let himself love her and she was not going to sit around pining for him like some desperate psycho.  
She decided that she needed an early night, any Arrow-related business would have to wait for tomorrow. Felicity went into the shower and started to take out all the pins from her hair. She slowly unzipped her blue couture dress and let it drop to the floor. She stepped into the shower and turned on the shower allowing the hot water to soothe her feelings. The sound of the water drained out her crying. She vowed there and then that she would not allow Oliver Queen to reduce her to a bundle of tears again but she allowed herself one last moment to fantasise about the life she was not likely to have with Oliver Queen.  
Her fantasies were cut short by a knock at her door. For a few moments she didn’t answer the door, thinking it was someone random but that thought soon changed when she heard the words, ‘Felicity it’s me, Oliver. I need to talk with you.’  
Fear went through her veins as she thought about having to face him. A small part of her wanted to tell him how good it felt to be kissed by someone who didn’t dangle maybes immediately after having any sort of contact with her. She got out of the shower, quickly dried herself and ran to her room to find some clean clothes.  
She opened the door and saw Oliver Queen, the man who had reduced her to nothing mere moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver gasped as he saw Felicity with her hair on one side. ‘She has just taken a shower’ he thought.  
‘May I come in?’ he asked.  
‘Sure.’ Felicity moved to one side and allowed Oliver to enter her home. ‘Nice place’, he commented. Making sure that he remembered his speech he had prepared whilst driving to her place, Oliver made little small talk.  
‘Thanks. So what was it you needed to talk about?’ she asked. Oliver looked at her face. There was no sign of happiness. Perhaps she had given on him. Perhaps it would be best to tell her how he felt and then let her go. He opened his mouth to speech but all that came out was ‘I , er, wanted to, erm say that I , erm – crap. This is not what I planned on saying.’   
Felicity looked at Oliver. She knew that something serious must have happened if he had had to plan a speech. ‘What is it? You are worrying me. Is Diggle okay? Roy?’ She was trying to make out what it could have been that got Oliver talking in sentence fragments.  
He took a deep breath and said, ‘I came here to tell you that I saw you kiss Palmer’.  
Felicity gasped. How had she not seen him when she ran out of her office mere seconds after kissing Ray? All she could say was, ‘How, erm, much of the kiss did you see?’  
It hurt Oliver to have to rerun the memory in his head. ‘Oh just the part where he had his hands all over you. You were kissing him and holding his head to get the right angle.’ Oliver could not believe that he had just said that in such a desperate and sarcastic way.  
‘Are you jealous?’ she asked, hoping that he was. The courage he needed to kill men with mirakuru inside of them was nowhere near the amount he needed to tell Felicity how he felt. He took a second deep breath and confessed, ‘Yes, I am. I came here to say that seeing you with Ray made me realise how much I need you. To see you in another man’s arms, to see you give your love to him made me sick. I need-’  
‘You feel sick! Do you know how I felt when I had to see you in Russia straight after you slept with Isabel? Every time I saw her in your office, I felt sick knowing that she had had the one thing that I hold dear – you. I mean, it did hurt that you could have slept with anyone but you chose to sleep with her. Then there’s Sara. You walked in on me and Ray kissing. Did it ever occur to you how it made me feel when I walked in on you two sleeping in each other’s arms? I tried to be happy but again I couldn’t be. I actually don’t care why you did it. There are a lot of thing that you do, Oliver, that confuse me but I want the answer to one question. Why NOT me? What is it that I don’t have that the other women do? Is it that haven’t meant my death yet or that I can’t actually kick ass like you and Sara?’   
Felicity had to stop as she had run out of breath from the shouting that she just realised that she was doing. Oliver saw it as an opportunity to answer some of her questions.  
‘I’m very sorry that I made you feel that way. I now know what it is like to see the person you love in another person’s eyes. I don’t know what I would do if I ever walked in on you having sex with another person’. He took two steps forward and found himself within kissing distance of her. ‘Felicity, I was just with Diggle and Lyla and I saw what a family they have become. I couldn’t help but be envious of him because he got what I wanted. I, too, want a family. But I want it with you, Felicity. It has never been about you as a person. You are the light of my life and I was scared that the darkness that my life brings would dim that light inside of you. It wasn’t until I saw you kick Cooper’s ass, that there are so many things that I want to know about you. I love you Felicity Smoak and I want us to be together.   
He put his hands on either side of Felicity’s waist and pulled her closer to him. He could tell that she was about to say something but he stopped the words’ journey by covering her mouth with his. He kissed her like he hadn’t kissed anyone before. A perfect, true love kiss. Felicity resisted at first but the way Oliver was kissing made her melt into the kiss. She placed her hands on Oliver’s hardened chest to feel his muscle and his heartbeat. The feeling of his heart against her hand made her feel quite proud that she was the only one who could make Oliver feel this way. She knew in that one moment that no one, not even Ray, could make her feel the way Oliver did.  
When they both came up for air, Felicity’s eyes remained shut for a little longer than Oliver. She placed her fingers to her lips which were now all puffy. ‘Wow. That was amazing. I mean, I expected it would be amazing because it’s you Oliver. You’re body pressed to mine, well, that was something else. I-’ Felicity realised that she was talking out loud by the sound of Oliver’s chuckle at her words.   
‘Guess what I brought’ Oliver asked as he walked over to the drawer next to the door. He began to open the plastic bag and from inside it he brought out a tub of Ben and Jerry mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
‘Oh my gosh! That flavour’s my favourite. How did you know?’ she was beaming with happiness and excitement, making Oliver feel very proud.  
‘I’ve noticed you eat it in the Foundry while you watch me workout’.  
She began to blush. ‘Oh, I didn’t know that you saw me do that’ she said surprised.  
‘I watch every part of you when you are near to me’ he said in a seductive manner.  
Felicity blushed not wanting to think about what part of her he always saw. ‘I’ll get the spoons and we can watch a movie together. Is that okay?’ she suggested.  
‘It’s fine. I’ll get the telly on,’ Oliver said back to Felicity as she walked into the kitchen to get spoons. He opened the tub of ice-cream and got rid of the piece of paper that covered it. Felicity walked past and passed him two spoons. ‘Let me go and dry my hair while you chose the movie. And remember, don’t start eating without me,’ she instructed.  
‘No worries,’ Oliver called. He couldn’t wait any longer to eat. He hadn’t eaten much at Diggle’s and he could hear his stomach rumble. He grabbed a spoon and dived into the tub.  
‘Mhmm. That tastes so nice,’ Those were all the words that Felicity needed to hear before she came running out of the shower room and plunged the spoon from Oliver’s grasp.  
‘I told you not to eat without me.’ Felicity grabbed the spoon and put it back into tub. She took another bit of ice-cream and moved it towards Oliver’s lips. ‘I wanted to feed you’.  
Oliver took the ice-cream into his mouth and ate. Throughout the night, they fed each other ice cream while watching a movie. Felicity slept in Oliver’s arms that night and it was the best sleep that he had got. Before he closed his eyes, he took one look at Felicity and saw the content smile on her face and he knew from that moment on that there was no one else in the world that would make him feel the way Felicity did.  
Xxxx

The following morning, Oliver and Felicity went to the Foundry to carry out their nightly duties of saving Starling City. They walked in holding hands which got them a stare from Laurel, a wink and chuckle from Roy and Diggle looked proud.  
When Felicity went to her computer, Diggle went over to Oliver and shook his hand. ‘Well done and congratulations. I hope now that you don’t mess it up.’ Oliver looked back at his friend and realised that he owed him big time.  
During her next day at work with Ray, Felicity told him that the kiss they shared could be anything more than a kiss. She told that she was in love with someone else and thankfully, Ray understood.  
From that day onwards, sometimes Oliver would see Felicity at work during the day and at night, they would be together in the Foundry with Felicity staring Oliver with her tub of ice-cream.


End file.
